


I Am Time Itself, I Slow To Let You Play

by BorealLights



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cryptid Geralt, How Do I Tag, I change tense so often, I say “may” like the second chapter isn’t pure smut, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Though that isn’t the main focus, Unreliable Narrator, i guess, it just got looked over, it’s not really magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BorealLights
Summary: Geralt had settled in a park and he noticed that there was a human male who tended to spend the early evenings also in the park, producing music for currency. Geralt enjoyed watching him and listening… and if he sometimes slowed down time so he could listen longer, well, that was his business.Extra-dimensional being Geralt falls in love with a human.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	I Am Time Itself, I Slow To Let You Play

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from here:  
> https://howtobangyourmonster.tumblr.com/post/632773408700170240/a-creature-with-dominion-over-time-falls-in-love
> 
> Title from “Horror and the Wild” by The Amazing Devil
> 
> Uhhh this is honestly an unedited mess. A big thank you to all the other monsterfuckers in the Geraskier chat for enabling me and helping me.

When Geralt had first come to this dimension, he hadn’t known what exactly to expect from his time here. Maybe it would be one of those places where he’d spend it hiding from the denizens until he could hop again. Maybe it’d be uninhabited.

He’d never expected it to become what the denizens of the planet he was on called “a home.” It’d been easy enough to blend in with them (they called themselves “humans,” and he was terribly fond of them) as his natural form looked remarkably similar to the males of their species. It’d been easy enough to hide away his extra appendages, and as long as he didn’t smile too broadly (or go out at night) he could pass easily for human.

Humans were, in his experience, a very kind group of individuals. Sure, there were a few cruel ones (“bad eggs” -such a charming phrase!) but most humans saw him sitting alone and assumed he didn’t have anywhere to go, and would then give him currency. Geralt had no need for sustenance, but he accepted the coins and bills nevertheless. It was worth it to see them smile and perk up before moving on.

And then there was Jaskier. Geralt had settled in a park (apparently most humans lived in the structures they called “houses” or “apartments,” but Geralt didn’t need protection from the elements, so he was content to stay “outdoors”) and he noticed that there was a human male who tended to spend the early evenings also in the park, producing music for currency. Geralt enjoyed watching him and listening… and if he sometimes slowed down time so he could listen longer, well, that was his business. It was after one such time that the human approached him, pulling his large, bulky covering closer around himself. At first Geralt was nervous, afraid that somehow his meddling had been noticed.

But no. The human had simply been concerned over Geralt’s wellbeing, because there was supposed to be “snow” that night. Whatever that was. When Geralt confirmed he didn’t have a home, Jaskier had insisted Geralt come to his apartment. Which was how Geralt found himself reclining on a comfortable padded bench (Jaskier called it both a “sofa” and a “couch”) as Jaskier created a meal in a different area of the apartment. Jaskier had given him more cloth coverings, saying he would be happy to wash Geralt’s clothes overnight, and had seemed very happy when Geralt agreed.

The meal had been excellent, and Geralt wondered why he hadn’t consumed food before. Then Jaskier had suggested they watch a “movie,” which was another thing Geralt had enjoyed. How many other things had he been missing simply because he hadn’t thought to experience it? Being around Jaskier was a treasure trove of delightful new experiences. Like sleep! Geralt knew that humans required rest, but had never tried to experience it for himself. It was amazing. To just… not think, to let his mind wander through memories without him guiding it was a breathtaking experience. And an excellent way to pass the night.

The next morning, Jaskier had to “go to work.” Geralt didn’t quite understand the concept of having to provide labor in return for essentials, but he wasn’t going to argue. Jaskier said Geralt could stay as long as he liked before running out the door, saying he’d be “late.”

Geralt didn’t leave that day, instead watching the “television,” which was quite informative when it came to human behaviors and culture. He learned that “snow” was frozen water. Learned how to cook a meal called “risotto,” though many of the ingredients were foreign to him. Watched brightly colored stylized drawings of animals solve simple problems. Learned how to say “I’m hungry” in the language known as “Spanish.” In fact, he was still there when Jaskier returned, stumbling inside. He didn’t seem surprised that Geralt was still there, collapsing onto the sofa next to him with instructions to wake him in an hour. Geralt didn’t feel bad when he slowed time to let the human sleep longer, Jaskier obviously needed it.

Geralt didn’t end up leaving that evening. Or the next day. Or the next week. He knows he could have left at any time, but… Jaskier was, on occasion, what the Internet (a highly delightful discovery) would call “a human disaster.” Sometimes he’d start composing a song in the middle of cooking dinner, and only Geralt’s careful application of his powers kept the meal from turning into a burned wreck. Or Jaskier would get so focused on cleaning the tiny apartment that he would forget to eat. Though “disaster” implied that all such things were negative. They weren’t, at least to Geralt.

He enjoyed hearing Jaskier talk about his interests, even as he jumped from music theory to the evolution of music to art history to architecture to that show they watched the other night about castles. Thought it was fascinating how Jaskier would learn a skill, just because he could. Loved the notebooks filled with half written songs and boxes filled with half finished projects.

Yes, loved.

It had taken some time for Geralt to identify the feeling, as he’d never felt like that before with another being. Never before had he wanted to do anything to ensure their continued happiness. He’d definitely never found himself using his abilities for anyone to the extent he uses them for Jaskier. Perhaps most importantly: He’s never wanted to stay. Every dimension he’s ever been in had simply been a place to stop. Even if he’d liked it there, or gotten to know the inhabitants, he’s never thought about staying permanently. But here, with Jaskier, Geralt has no desire to hop to another dimension. He wants to stay with Jaskier forever.

Geralt tells Jaskier over dinner that night. Jaskier gave a shout and threw himself over the table to hug Geralt, eyes shining with tears as he announced he also loved Geralt… but then came the hard part. He knew he had to tell Jaskier the truth about his origins. Say that he’d been using his abilities to help Jaskier for months.

When he told him, Jaskier just laughed, placing a kiss on the tip of Geralt’s nose. He already knew. For one thing, he says, Geralt glows. He has fangs far pointier than any teeth a human should have, his hair is silver, his eyes are gold. And, most damning of all, his shadow apparently shows his wings and second set of arms. Geralt had to confirm that one for himself.

None of it mattered to Jaskier though. He said he loved Geralt just the same, even if he was some sort of weird angel with time powers. Yes, he’d noticed those too. Jaskier was honored that Geralt would use his powers just for him.

It was nice that Jaskier accepted him as he was… in fact, now that Jaskier knew for certain, he encouraged Geralt not to hide his extra limbs. He loved helping Geralt preen his wings, and would help brush his tail. (which surprised him. He always said it looked like a lion’s tail… and Geralt had to agree.) Jaskier didn’t seem freaked out by Geralt’s extra eyes, though he did complain that it made it hard to kiss his forehead. But by far, Jaskier’s favorite new addition was his extra arms. (Geralt liked them too- he was so fast at data entry, he made so much money to help Jaskier.) Every evening when Jaskier got home, he threw himself into Geralt’s arms, only settling down for a nap once all four were wrapped around him. It was nice to be able to hold the man he loved so close.

**Author's Note:**

> So! There’s a planned second chapter that’s just gonna be pure smut, but idk when it’ll be posted. Maybe next month. I make no promises.
> 
> There’s a bunch of things I didn’t get to add, simply because I didn’t know how. Also my *own* ADHD showed up in the middle of writing this, kicked me in the stomach, and called me a bitch before making me lose focus by reminding me I hadn’t eaten in several hours.
> 
> The things I didn’t get to add:  
> -Geralt making time for Jaskier’s hobbies  
> -Geralt stopping time to get Jaskier out of an overstimulating environment before he has a breakdown  
> -Geralt stopping time so Jaskier can actually sleep because he just couldn’t last night and he’s about to crash  
> -Geralt fast forwarding time to when Jaskier has to do A Thing so he doesn’t have to spend hours being anxious and inactive because he doesn’t want to miss it
> 
> Unrelated. Geralt wears my ideal enby outfit: A massive black hoodie, jeans, and boots. He is a pile of fabric and I am full of envy. Jaskier pulls on the hoodie and it’s like a goddamn snuggie on him it’s so big.
> 
> I’m like. A little past buzzed but not fully drunk right now, sorry if I’m not making sense.
> 
> Questions? Ideas? Drop ‘em down below. Emojis? I love them. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
